danmacgregorfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lost City of Atlantis
The Lost City of Atlantis is the 18th episode in Season 2 of the Count Duckula cartoon TV series that was broadcasted on ITV in the UK on 16th January 1990. Summary Shipwrecked Duckula, Igor and Nanny find themselves in a fishy situation, 20,000 leagues under the sea. Background Music Cues *"Private Investigator (A)" (KPM-0039. Track 45) by Grahem de Wilde. *"Pathe News Fanfare" by Stanley Black. This 10 second sample of this fanfare is played when Duckula talks about his daydream in his announcer's voice about being a "bold, fearless and intrepid, but modest explo... world famous explorer" known as Count Duckula who has today told the world his famous story. the usual rooster crowing sound in the fanfare is played halfway during his speech. The last few ending bits of the fanfare are cut out completely when the daydream pops away and the haddock tells him that he didn't tell the world his famous story at all. *"Vamp Til Ready" (KPMK-1146. Track 88) by Wally Asp. *"Rescue" - Cecil Milner (track 43) - Duckula falls in the water/escape from Atlantis. *"Disaster" - Bruce Campbell (track 39) - Underwater chase. *"War Games – Build Up" - Wilfred Burns (track 42) - Atlantian explains the trio's duties. Voice Talents *David Jason as Count Duckula, Bert the American Cop and Captain Meano. *Jack May as Igor. *Brian Trueman as Nanny, King Neptune and Dimitri the bat. *Jimmy Hibbert and Harry the American Cop, Slugge the sailor and Sviatislav the bat Credits *Voices by David Jason, Jack May, Brian Trueman and Jimmy Hibbert. *Narrated by Barry Clayton. *Written by Jimmy Hibbert. *Vocals by Doreen Edwards and Mike Harding. *Original Music by Mike Harding. *Designed by Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Margaret Riley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James, Andy Roper and Ed Williams. *Storyboard by John Stevenson. *Layout by Ricardo Machuca, Miguel Angel Aisa, Manuel Almela, Jose Maria Zumel and Juan Antonio Rojo. *Animated by Manuel Garcia, Pedro Mohedano, Ezequiel Matrin, Mariano Rueda, Miguel Angel Fuertes, Valentin Domenech, Angel Gallego, Francisco Tena, Eduard Sasu, Francisca Moreno, Vincente Rodriguez, Alberto Conjeo, Julio Diez, Juan Antonio Rojo, Stefanescu Bujor, Carmen Sanchez, Juan Antonio Serrano, Valentin Cain, Luiz Lopez, Roberto Marcano, Pedro Molina, Ventura Rodriguez, Fernando Gallego, Amaro Carretero, Ignacio Amero, Arthur de Cloedt, Julian Tarragó, Emilio Lujan, Javier Gutierrez, Ramón Garcia, María Vincenta Rodriguez, Ignacio Meneu, Luis Amor, Pedro Jorge Gil, Maria Luisa Ruiz, Elisa Nuñez, Isabel de Martinez Osaba and Yolanda Velasco. *Backgrounds by Milagros Bañares, Higashi Taruma, Felix Cascajo and Andrés Hernandez. *Special Effects by Carlos Alfonso. *Camera by Santiago Gomez, Antonio Navarro and Victorio Gonzalez. *Painting by Teresa Diego, Maria Fernandez, Julia Garcia, Maria del Mar Fernandez, Angeles Vacas, Loli Pina, Herminia Burgaleta, Miguel Angel Perez, Pilar Canalejo, Elena Garcia, Angeles Sanz, Maria Jose Alvarez, Delia Hernandez, Susana Diez, Asuncion Tomás, Francisco Villanueva, Francisco Vacas, Paula Abad, Mayte Garcia and Victoria Ruiz. *Painting Supervisors: Carmen Garcia and Maribel Lopez. *Xerox by Alejandro Alfonso and Jose Luis Aisa. *Line Test by Eva Moreno and Sergio Alfonso. *Production Control by Chris Phillips, Julio Diez and Bob Burrows. *Editing by Nigel Rutter. *Assistant Editor: Hilary Wyatt. *Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner. *Animation Director: Carlos Alfonso. *Associate Producer: Chris Randall. *Executive Producer: John Hambley. *Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. *Directed by Chris Randall. *© Cosgrove Hall Productions 1989. Copyright Gag Despite this episode being broadcasted in 1990, the roman numerals in the copyright credit reads 'MCMLXXXIX' as it is dated in 1989. Trivia *The Mermen are actually fish with a fishbowl as a helmet. Although they are fish, they require oxygen tanks in order to survive in Atlantis but Duckula, Nanny and Igor do not. *Captain Meano and the Tortilus are parodies of Captain Nemo and the Nautilus from the fictional novel by Jules Verne of "[https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twenty_Thousand_Leagues_Under_the_Sea 20,000 Leagues Under The Sea]". *Transylvania and Castle Duckula are not featured at all in this episode (except for a clock bats scene). *The hit 2018 animated film of "Hotel Transylvania 3: A Monster Vacation" by Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation features an entire segment with Count Dracula and his family in Atlantis Category:Count Duckula Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:1990 episodes